Кэти Перри
Кэ́трин Эли́забет Ха́дсон (англ. Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson), наиболее известная как Кэ́ти Пе́рри (англ. Katy Perry; род. 25 октября 1984, Санта-Барбара, Калифорния, США) — американская певица, композитор, автор песен, актриса, посол доброй воли ООН4. В апреле 2007 года Перри подписала контракт со звукозаписывающей компанией Capitol Records. Она стала широко известна во всем мире после выхода сингла «I Kissed a Girl» и альбома One of the Boys в 2008 году. Последующие синглы «Hot n Cold» и «Waking Up in Vegas» также пользовались широкой международной популярностью. Третий альбом Перри Teenage Dream вышел в сентябре 2010 года. С него были выпущено 6 синглов, 5 из которых достигли вершины США: «California Gurls», «Teenage Dream», «Firework», «E.T.», «Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)». Альбом Teenage Dream является первым альбомом среди исполнительниц, где пять синглов дошли до первой строчки чарта Billboard Hot 100 и вторым альбомом после Bad Майкла Джексона. В марте 2012 года Перри переиздала Teenage Dream под названием Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection. Первый сингл «Part of Me» дебютировал на первой строчке Billboard Hot 100. Он также возглавлял чарты Великобритании, Канады и Новой Зеландии. Её четвёртый альбом Prism вышел в октябре 2013 года. Он возглавил национальный альбомный чарт Billboard 200 в первую неделю продаж, а первый сингл «Roar» был мировым хитом, возглавив 17 чартов. Перри является обладательницей многочисленных наград, в том числе она была тринадцать раз номинирована на премию «Грэмми». В 2012 году музыкальное издание Billboard назвало её женщиной года. Она продолжает оставаться единственным артистом, кому удавалось провести 69 последовательных недель в лучшей десятке чарта Billboard Hot 10056. Перри также названа третьим лучшим артистом цифровой эпохи, согласно статистике RIAA7. Она также выпустила собственную парфюмерную линию: Purr, Meow, Killer Queen. В конце июля 2011 года Перри присоединилась к проекту «Смурфики», озвучив главную героиню — Смурфетту. Billboard поставил Перри на 14 место в обзоре самых высокооплачиваемых музыкантов 2011 года. В начале июля 2012 года она выпустила автобиографический документальный фильм «Кэти Перри: Частичка меня», в котором она повествует о последний концертном туре The California Dreams Tour. На ноябрь 2013 года Перри продала 12 миллионов альбомов и 81 миллион синглов во всем мире89. Содержание * 1Биография * 2Музыкальная карьера ** 2.11999—2006: Katy Hudson и The Matrix ** 2.22007—2009: Мировой прорыв с альбомом One of the Boys ** 2.32010—2012: Teenage Dream ** 2.42013 — настоящее время: Prism и Супер Боул XLIX * 3Оценки музыкальных критиков * 4Музыкальный стиль * 5Личная жизнь * 6Дискография * 7Туры * 8Награды * 9Достижения * 10Примечания * 11Ссылки Биография Кэти Перри родилась в Санта-Барбаре (Калифорния). И отец, и мать Кэти — проповедники-евангелисты. Она второй ребёнок в семье. Кэти окончила Dos Pueblos High School в Голете, Калифорния в 2003 году, в скором времени она переехала в Лос-Анджелес. Тогда ей было 19 лет10. В подростковом возрасте, она изменила свою фамилию на Перри, так как имя «Katy Hudson» слишком походило на Кейт Хадсон. Перри — это девичья фамилия её матери11. На музыку Кэти Перри оказали влияние Queen, Nirvana, Аланис Мориссетт, Heart, Джони Митчелл, Incubus. Музыкальная карьера 1999—2006: Katy Hudson и The Matrix 15-летнюю Перри, поющую в церковном хоре, заметили современные рок-исполнители из Нэшвилла, которые предложили ей развить навыки авторства песен12. В декабре 1999 года Перри получила полное среднее образование после первого семестра в Dos Pueblos High School, решив оставить школу в погоне за музыкальной карьерой. Перри изучала краткий курс итальянской оперы в Music Academy of the West13. В Нэшвилле Перри начала записывать демо и брать уроки у ветеранов кантри-музыки, развиваясь в плане авторства песен и игры на гитаре14. Перри подписала контракт с лейблом христианской музыки Red Hill Records. Она записала и выпустила свой дебютный альбом под названием Katy Hudson 8 февраля 2001 года. С пластинки вышло два сингла: «Trust In Me» и «Search Me». В поддержку альбома Перри приняла участие в рамках тура The Strangely Normal Tour, выступив на разогреве у Фила Джоуля и LaRue15. Пластинка Katy Hudson не пользовалась коммерческим успехом, однако получила преимущественно положительные отзывы от музыкальных критиков, которые хвалили её талант. Альбому не удалось стать популярным, поскольку звукозаписывающая компания Red Hill Records обанкротились в декабре 2001 года. Семнадцатилетняя Перри переехала жить в Лос-Анджелес, где начала работу с Гленом Баллардом в рамках её контракта с ‎Island Records16. В 2004 году Кэти объединилась с командой The Matrix, которая была номинирована на «Грэмми» и резюме которой включало сотрудничество с Аврил Лавин, Шакирой и Korn. Matrix строила планы относительно записи собственного альбома вместе с Перри. Проект, в конечном счёте, был отложен. Перри появилась в 2004 году в рецензии журнала Blender, который описывал её как «The Next Big Thing!». В интервью Кэти заявила, что она не была «типичной христианкой», упоминая, что она сделала «много плохих вещей» в юности17. В 2005 году Перри записала композицию «Simple», продюсером которой выступил Глен Баллард. Песня вошла в альбом-саундтрек к фильму «Джинсы-талисман»18. 2007—2009: Мировой прорыв с альбомом One of the Boys Выступление Перри, июль 2008 После разрыва контракта с Columbia Records в 2006 году, исполнительный продюсер компании Анжелика Коб-Бэйлер выдвинула кандидатуру Перри на рассмотрение Джексону Флому, председателю звукозаписывающей компании Virgin Records. На тот период времени, Флом занимался поиском молодых талантов и собирался создать музыкальный проект, который в перспективе мог стать всемирно популярным. Несмотря на неоднозначную реакцию со стороны коллег по Virgin Records, он убедился, что у Перри есть задатки звезды и она могла бы стать настоящим прорывом. В начале 2007 года, в результате длительных переговоров с представителями лейбла Columbia Records, был заключен контракт между Перри и новой звукозаписывающей компаний Capitol Music Group. В интервью для издания Blender исполнительница описала свои чувства относительно процесса подписания соглашения с лейблом: Частью сделки являлся полный контроль материала Перри, которые записывался для неизданного альбома во время её контракта с Columbia Records. Впоследствии этот материал вошёл в её дебютный альбом One of the Boys. Флом отметил, что материал, записанный в сотрудничестве на предыдущем лейбле, очень сильный, но этого недостаточно для успеха на американских и мировых радиостанциях. Для создания более атмосферного и качественного звучания был привлечён продюсер Dr. Luke, с которыми Перри написала композиции «I Kissed a Girl» и «Hot n Cold». Создание нового образа Перри являлось одной из непосредственных задач её менеджмента. Рекламная кампания была начата 20 ноября 2007 года, когда было выпущено видео на композицию «Ur So Gay», которое было направлено на внедрение материала Перри на музыкальный рынок. Был также выпущен мини-альбом во главе с «Ur So Gay» для создания шумихи в Интернет-сфере и прессе. «Ur So Gay» с его текстом и видео был обвинён в предполагаемой гомофобии20.Это был успешный шаг для начинающей исполнительницы, поскольку её заметила Мадонна, упомянув песню «Ur So Gay» в интервью для радиостанции KISS FM. Выступление Перри в Warped Tour, август 2008 На следующем этапе рекламной кампании Перри провела двухмесячный тур по радиостанциям. Первый официальный сингл «I Kissed a Girl» был выпущен 8 мая 2008 года. Старший вице-президент промоушена Capitol Records Денниз Риз попыталась начать радиоротацию сингла с маленьких национальных радиостанций. Первой радиостанцией, где был предпринят такой ход, стала станция The River в Нэшвилле. После трёх дней активной ротации, радиостанция была завалена восторженными звонками слушателей. 12 июня 2008 года Перри приняла участие в съёмках сериала Молодые и дерзкие. Также исполнительница выступила в качестве бэк-вокалистки в композиции «Another Night in the Hill» Гэвина Россдейла, которая позже вошла в его дебютный альбом Wanderlust. «I Kissed a Girl» стала настоящим прорывом в поп-музыке. Она возглавляла семь недель Billboard Hot 100, а также заняла первую строчку в чартах 20 стран. Музыкальное видео на «I Kissed a Girl» было представлено 21 мая 2008 года на страничке Перри в социальной сети MySpace. Дебютный альбом Перри получил название One of the Boys и был выпущен 17 июня 2008 года. Он получил неоднозначные критические отзывы. Альбом дебютировал на 9 строчке альбомного чарта Billboard 200 с недельными продажами в 47 тысяч копий. One of the Boys получил платиновую сертификацию от RIAA, общие продажи во всем мире превысили 5 миллионов копий. В Великобритании Перри осудили за то, что она позировала с лезвием на одной из рекламных фотографий к альбому21. Это вызвало гнев у людей, выступающих против насилия, поскольку в Лондоне происходит большое количество ножевых нападений22. По словам певицы, фотография должна была лишь отобразить жесткую сексуальность Перри и её не планировали использовать для обложки альбома23. В августе 2008 Перри опровергла слух, что её родители были против её музыкальной карьеры, заявив, что «''они поддерживают меня''». Также она добавила, что родители «не совсем» были удивлены её песней «Ur So Gay». «Hot n Cold» была выпущена вторым синглом с альбома и достигла третьей строчки в Billboard Hot 100. Песня возглавляла российский радио-чарт Tophit в течение двух недель, а сама Перри стала первым американским артистом, который занимал верхнюю строчку данного рейтинга.24. В том числе композиция возглавила чарты Германии, Дании, Канады. Перри приняла участие в туре Warped Tour, выступления в рамках которого прошли в Европе. Позже Перри выступала в собственном туре Hello Katy Tour, который прошёл в январе 2009. Композиция «I Kissed a Girl» принесла Перри номинацию на престижную премию «Грэмми» в номинации «Лучшее женское вокальное поп-исполнение». Она была номинирована в пяти номинациях на MTV Video Music Awards 2008, но проиграла Бритни Спирс с видеоклипом Piece of Me. Перри победила в номинации «Лучший новый исполнитель» на церемонии MTV Europe Music Awards 2008, где она также была ведущей. 2010—2012: Teenage Dream Перри исполняет «California Gurls» в туреCalifornia Dreams Tour,2011 год Осенью 2009 года певица вернулась в студию и начала работать над новым материалом для третьего студийного альбома.25 Перри признавалась, что главной целью для неё было сохранить интерес аудитории к её музыке.26 На тот период исполнительница не выпускала собственных синглов, но приняла участие в качестве приглашённого артиста в композициях «Starstrukk» американской группы 3OH!3 и «If We Ever Meet Again» совместно сТимбалэндом. Обе песни имели значительный коммерческий успех в Европе и Австралии.2728 Перри намеревалась принять участие в записи альбома «Plastic Beach» Gorillaz, однако участники группы отказались от такой возможности.29 В мае 2010 года Кэти выпускает сингл «California Gurls» при участии рэпера Snoop Dogg. Сингл стал мировым хитом и был продан в количестве 8,5 миллионов цифровых загрузок в мире. «California Gurls» продержалась на 1 месте в американском чарте 6 недель3031. Она также возглавила чарты Великобритании, Канады, Австралии, Новой Зеландии32. Издание Billboard поставило песню на первое место в рейтинге 30 самых великих летних хитов33. В июле вышел второй сингл из предстоящего альбома «Teenage Dream», который также возглавил американский чарт и продержался на первом месте 2 недели34. После выхода двух синглов в августе состоялась премьера третьего альбома Кэти Teenage Dream. Альбом стартовал на первом месте в США, Канаде, Великобритании и других странах35. В поддержку альбома Кэти отправилась в мировой тур California Dreams Tour. Для дальнейшего промоушена альбома Кэти выпускает третий сингл с альбома Firework, который попал на первое место в Billboard Hot 100, став четвёртым лидером Перри. Видеоклип на песню стал одним из самых просматриваемых за всю историю на видеохостинге YouTube. Перри на премьере фильма «Кэти Перри: Частичка меня»,2012 год Из-за высокого уровня интернет-продаж песню «E.T.» решили выпустить в качестве сингла, но в другой версии. Для записи был приглашён рэпер Канье Уэст. Версия с Канье Уэстом не была включена в оригинальное издание альбома, но включена в его переиздание Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection36. Сингл занял первое место в американском чарте и удерживал его 5 недель37. Таким образом, все 4 сингла из альбома заняли первое место в американском чарте. На песню был снят видеоклип в футуристическом стиле, содержащий сюрреалистические образы38. Критики восторженно приняли работу, назвав её запоминающейся и оригинальной39. 6 июня 2011 года было анонсировано, что пятым синглом из альбома Teenage Dream станет композиция «Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)». Песня стала большим хитом, в том числе она возглавила американский чарт Billboard Hot 100. Capitol Records приняли решение издать песню в качестве ремикса с хип-хоп исполнительницей Мисси Эллиотт, благодаря чему цифровые песни выросли, что позволило занять лидирующую строчку в Hot 100. В клипе на песню «Last Friday Night» присутствовали такие известные люди, как саксофонист Kenny G, восходящая интернет-звезда Ребекка Блэк и актёры из сериала «Хор» Кевин Макхейл и Даррен Крисс. Перри на пресс-конференции по случаю объявления победителей MTV Video Music Awards, август 2011 Одновременно, Кэти Перри стала первой женщиной (и вторым исполнителем в истории после Майкла Джексона), из одного альбома которой, Teenage Dream, сразу пять синглов возглавляли главный чарт Соединенных Штатов.40. На церемонии MTV Video Music Awards 2011, Перри получила сразу 10 номинаций. Исполнительница стала первым исполнителем, у которого 4 видеоклипа были номинированы на премию одновременно. Исполнительница выиграла в категориях, включая «Видео года» за видеоклип «Firework».41 Композиция «The One That Got Away» стала шестым синглом из альбома Teenage Dream. но ко всеобщему удивлению, не смогла достичь первого места.42 В конце декабря 2011 года стало известно, что Бренд подал на развод с Перри. В качестве основной причины указывались «непримиримые разногласия». На небольшой период исполнительница ушла из поля зрения прессы43. В январе 2012 года некоторые интернет-магазины анонсировали выход переиздания альбома Teenage Dream, которое получило новое название Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection44. Изначально поклонники и журналисты заподозрили, что новость является выдуманной, но позднее это подтвердил менеджмент исполнительницы. В качестве первого сингла была выбрана песня «Part of Me», демо которой было выложено в Интернет в декабре 2010 года. С композицией Перри впервые выступила на церемонии «Грэмми». Выступление получило положительную реакцию критики. Некоторые назвали его одним из лучших выступлений Перри за всю карьеру. 3 марта 2012 года сингл «Part of Me» дебютировал на первом месте Billboard Hot 100, став 7-м синглом номер один в карьере Кэти. Billboard при этом сообщил, что лидерство «Part of Me» в Hot 100 никаким образом не повлияет на рекорд Майкла Джексона. Песня будет считаться #1 из переиздания Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection, а не из оригинального издания.45 Съёмки клипа проходили в Корпусе морской пехоты США, в Оделаиде. В июле 2012 года Кэти Перри презентовала автобиографический фильм «Кэти Перри: Частичка меня», который содержал в себе выступления в рамках её мирового тура «California Dreams Tour». Дистрибьютором фильма в Северной Америке выступила компания Paramount Pictures. Картина «Частичка меня» получила умеренные отзывы критиков. Марк Шеннон из Boston Globe заявил, что "Как говорилось в названии, «меня является одним из аспектов Перри, но её поклонники могут оставить кино, желая от неё большего», а Оуэн Глейберман из Entertainment Weekly высказал мнение, что «Фильм упорно трудится, чтобы доказать, что это больше, чем блестящая реклама, и одной из таковой причин является то, что Перри имеет поразительное свойство повествования».46 Кассовые сборы фильма были ниже ожидаемых. Картина заняла восьмое место в первый уик-энд проката и принесла примерно 7,1 миллионов долларов.47 Заключительным синглом стала композиция «Wide Awake», которая официально вышла 22 мая 2012 года. Песня была номинирована на премию «Грэмми» в номинации «Лучшее сольное поп-исполнение», однако проиграла Адель с живым исполнением песни «Set Fire to the Rain»48. 2013 — настоящее время: Prism и Супер Боул XLIX Перри на церемонииNRJ Music Awards, 2013 год Осенью 2012 года для издания Billboard Перри дала интервью, в котором раскрыла несколько особенностей её нового альбома Prism. Она продумала обложку, стилистику композиций, выбрала общий тон пластинки. Но при этом она не хотела создать Teenage Dream 2.0., заявив, что «это было бы глупо и неинтересно»49. Перри взяла небольшой перерыв в музыкальной карьере после выхода её автобиографического фильма «Кэти Перри: Частичка меня». Она начала работу над новым альбомом в ноябре 2012 года и завершила в июле 2013 года50. Все песни из альбома написаны самой певицей в со-авторстве с другими композиторами51. Перри также озвучила Смурфетту из мультфильма «Смурфики 2», который был выпущен 31 июля 2013 года52. Сам мультфильм, как и его предыдущая часть, получили негативную реакцию критиков53. Также Перри исполнила вокальную партию в композиции «Ooh La La» Бритни Спирс50. Третий парфюм Перри получил название Killer Queen и был официально выпущен в августе 2013 года при участии компании Coty54. Песня «Roar» стала первым синглом из альбома Prism и вышла 10 августа 2013 года. За два дня до официального релиза песня была выложена в Интернет, поэтому Capitol Records приняли решение о немедленном выпуске сингла. Песня достигла первой строчки в чарте Billboard Hot 100, став восьмым синглом певицы, который достиг вершины чарта. Перри записала дуэт «Who You Love» со своим партнёром Джоном Майером для его альбома Paradise Valley. Песня стала доступна для покупки после выхода альбома Майера 20 августа 2013 года. Перри впервые исполнила «Roar» 25 августа на закрытии церемонии MTV Video Music Awards. Выступление прошло под Бруклинским мостом и получило положительные отклики критиков. «Unconditionally» стала вторым синглом из альбома Prism и была выпущена 16 октября 2013 года. «Unconditionally» является любимой композицией Перри с альбома55. Песня заняла 14 строчку в Billboard Hot 100, став первым синглом Перри за последние 5 лет, которая не вошла в лучшую десятку чарта. На следующий день Prism был доступен для прослушивания. Альбом вышел 18 октября в Словении, Италии и Ирландии, но во всём мире релиз состоялся 22 октября 2013 года. В США альбом дебютировал на первой строчке в альбомном чарте Billboard 200, за первую неделю было продано 286 тысяч копий. В этот же день Перри исполнила несколько песен из''Prism'' в iHeartRadio Theater в Лос-Анджелесе. 10 ноября она выступила с синглом «Unconditionally» на церемонии MTV Europe Music Awards.56 24 ноября Перри исполнила песню на American Music Awards в образе гейши57. Выступление получило негативную реакцию журналистов, некоторые обвинили исполнительницу в расизме58596061. 15 декабря «Dark Horse» была выпущена третьим синглом из альбома Prism, поскольку была очень успешна в плане продаж62. В январе 2014 года Мадонна назначила Перри куратором её проекта Art for Freedom63. Перри на церемонии ARIA Music Awards,2014 год Мировой тур Prismatic World Tour в поддержку альбома Prism начался 7 мая 2014 года в Белфасте, Северная Ирландия при участии группы Icona Pop64. Первая часть турне пройдёт также в Шотландии и Великобритании.6566 Билеты в Глазго, Белфасте и Лондоне были моментально раскуплены в первые часы с момента открытия продаж.67 Также исполнительница даст два дополнительных выступления в Великобритании: в Манчестере и Бирмингеме.68 В марте Перри анонсировала выступления в Австралии и Новой Зеландии.69 На данный момент запланировано 101 выступление в рамках мирового турне Prismatic World Tour. Композиция «Roar» была выдвинута в двух номинациях на престижную музыкальную премию Грэмми, включая главную номинацию Песня года, однако победу одержала новозеландская исполнительница Лорд с песней''Royals''.70 Позже Dark Horse достигла первой строчки в американском чарте Billboard Hot 10071. Таким образом, Перри стала единственным артистом, чьи синглы занимали первую строчку в чарте Billboard Hot 100 каждый год в этом десятилетии. В начале февраля 2014, Международная федерация производителей фонограмм поставила Перри на пятое место среди исполнителей 2013 года. Она стала самой популярной исполнительницей в данном рейтинге72. 17 июня 2014 года Кэти анонсировала создание собственного лейбла Metamorphosis Music73 1 февраля 2015 года Кэти Перри выступила на шоу во время перерыва между таймами Супер Боул XLIX.747576 Она исполнила попурри из песен «Roar», «Dark Horse», «I Kissed a Girl» совместно с Ленни Кравицем, «Teenage Dream», «California Gurls», «Firework». Музыкальным гостем стала американская хип-хоп исполнительница Мисси Эллиотт. Выступление, ставшее самым масштабным за всю карьеру исполнительницы, получило наиболее благосклонную реакцию критики и общественности за весь период творчества Перри. Её выступление во время перерыва между таймами стало самым успешным в истории Супер Боула и было номинировано на премию Эмми в двух категориях — «Выдающаяся короткометражная развлекательная программа в прямом эфире» и «Лучший свет».77 Джеймс Монтгомери из Rolling Stone похвалил вокал певицы, охарактеризовав его как «победоносный». Он также положительно отметил появление Мисси Эллиотт, которая добавила «волнующие вибрации» в общий фон шоу.78 В феврале 2015 Перри сообщила в интервью для британского Elle о работе над своим следующим альбомом:7980 10 июня 2015 года Перри стала лицом компании Moschino82. 29 июня 2015 года издание Forbes назвало Перри самым высокооплачиваемым музыкантом с суммарным заработком в 135 миллионов долларов. Певица разместилась на третьем месте в рейтинге «The World’s Highest-Paid Celebrities»8384. В ноябре 2015 года музыкальное издание Billboard поместило Перри на 24-ое место в рейтинге величайших артистов чарта Billboard Hot 10085. По сообщениям менеджмента Перри, новый альбом исполнительницы ожидается к релизу во второй половине 2016 года86. Оценки музыкальных критиков Работы поп-певицы Кэти Перри чаще всего воспринимаются неоднозначно современными музыкальными критиками.87 Большинство обозревателей критикует Перри за повторное использование «формул» её синглов, если они становились успешными. Например, композиции «Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)», «Birthday» и «This is How We Do» сравнивались с её хитом «California Gurls», а «Part of Me» и «Roar» — с «Firework». Критицизм также коснулся и сотрудничества исполнительницы с готовой командой продюсеров — Dr. Luke и Максом Мартином. Так издание Gawker нашло 226 избитых клише в текстах композиций с альбома «''Prism''».88 Дебютный альбом Перри «''Katy Hudson''» получил, в целом, положительные отзывы от критиков. Критик Allmusic Стивен Томас Эрльвин поставил 3 звезды из 5, заявив, что «Хадсон пытается отдать тяжёлый долг Аланис Моррисетт». Также Эрльвин сообщил, что некоторые тексты песен с Katy Hudson могут иметь сексуальную интерпретацию, но при этом отнёс их к «самым интересным вещам пластинки». Он описал звучание альбома, как «подобие агрессивного». Автор издания Christian Today Руэсс Бреймайер оставил положительный отзыв о Katy Hudson, отметив стиль написания песен за «глубокую и хорошо сочетаемую эмоциональную энергию» в музыке Хадсон. Кроме того, он посчитал, что Хадсон «молодой талант» и ожидает услышать большего материала в следующем году. Тони Каммингс из Cross Rhythms также написал положительную рецензию, назвав Перри «талантливой вокалисткой» и порекомендовав альбом читателям издания.Billboard остался доволен работой Хадсон, отметил её талант и классифицировал альбом как «многогранная и впечатляющая коллекция современного рока». Второй студийный альбом One of the Boys, выпущенный уже под сценическим именем Кэти Перри получил неоднозначные отзывы критиков. Он получил 47 баллов из 100 на сайте агрегатора обзоров Metacritic на основании 18 профессиональных публикаций.89 Несмотря на некоторые неблагоприятные отзывы, альбом всё же получил несколько положительных откликов. Издание Billboard оставило положительный отзыв об One of the Boys, утверждая, что «ни один альбом со времён Jagged Little Pill не был наполнен таким большим количеством потенциальных хитов».90 Blender также написал положительную рецензию, похвалив стиль Перри и её лирику. В большинстве своём, отзывы были негативные и смешанные. Обозреватель AllmusicСтивен Томас Эрльвин поставил альбому 2 звезды из 5, назвав альбом «гротескным символом всех несчастных проблем этого десятилетия». Издание Uncut опубликовало разгромную статью и заявило, что «Гвен Стефани будет нервничать». Slant Magazine написал, что «Перри не обладает твердостью характера и вокальным мастерством, а заглавный трек альбома пародия на песню Just a Girl No Doubt без какой-либо индивидуальности и уверенности». NME оставило негативный отзыв, пояснив, что «Мадонне и Пересу Хилтону, может быть, это нравится, но если Вы хотите получить истинное удовольствие от пластинки, не покупайте это».91 Третий студийный альбом Перри «''Teenage Dream''» также был принят смешанными отзывами от музыкальных критиков. Он получил 51 балл из 100 на агрегаторе обзоров Metacritic на основании 19 профессиональных рецензий. Billboard поставил альбому 76 баллов, назвав Перри «умным и личностным автором песен».92 Издание New York Post назвало альбом «абсолютным успехом, который может побить рекорд альбома Майкла Джексона „Bad“ по количеству синглов первой величины с одной пластинки».9394 Спустя год пластинка «''Teenage Dream''» повторила данный рекорд с пятью хитами, достигшими первой строчки в Billboard Hot 100.95 Entertainment Weekly также публикует положительную рецензию в которой похвалил «стремление Перри быть главной поп-звездой». Положительные отклики были получены от редакторов изданий Los Angeles Times и The Boston Phoenix.9697Относительно положительный отзыв оставил редактор издания BBC Music, отметив «изобилие интеллигенции, индивидуальности и характера Перри». Издание Hot Press посчитало Teenage Dream «катастрофой для второй пластинки».98 Slant Magazineопубликовал разгромную рецензию, назвав Teenage Dream «худшей работой в карьере всех участвующих продюсеров».99 Однако самый негативный отзыв был опубликован от Chicago Tribune, который воспринял музыку с альбома «шаблонной».100Несмотря на негативный критический приём, Teenage Dream получил 8 номинаций на премию Грэмми. Четвёртый альбом Перри Prism получил более тёплый прием от критиков. Prism получил 61 балл из 100 на сайте агрегатора обзоров Metacritic.101 Музыкальный стиль Перри исполняет «Firework» в California Dreams Tour, 2011 год Первый альбом Перри Katy Hudson содержал композиции в жанре госпел музыки. В интервью она сообщала, что её перспективы в музыкальном плане были «немного замкнутыми и очень точные». При этом, музыка была непосредственно связана с церковью.102 Её второй студийный альбом One of the Boys был навеян альтернативной музыкой и отражает уход от религиозной музыки.103104 Третий альбом Teenage Dream содержит большое количество поп-песен, где присутствуют такие жанры как электроника, пиано-поп, диско.105106 Четвёртый студийный альбом Prism выполнен под влиянием шведской танцевальной музыки, но там также присутствуют некоторые религиозные музыкальные элементы. Особенно это заметно в композициях «Unconditionally», «Spiritual», «By the Grace of God».30107 Темы альбома во многом различны: самоутверждение, реальная жизнь, отношения с людьми. Многие песни с альбома выполнены в стиле электронной танцевальной музыки. В детстве Перри была увлечена музыкой Аланис Моррисетт и Queen.108109 Перри рассказала, что Фредди Меркьюри вдохновил её на написание песен. На памятном вечере, посвящённом 65-летию Меркьюри, Перри произнесла речь, где выразила своё восхищение исполнителем. Композиция «Killer Queen» вдохновила Перри продолжить карьеру в поп-музыке после выхода её дебютного альбома в 2001 году.110 Она также выпустила свой третий парфюм под этим названием.111 Перри также называет альбом Аланис Мориссетт Jagged Little Pill одним из главных её вдохновителей при написании музыки.112113 Музыкальные критики иногда сравнивают стиль написания песен Перри с уже устоявшимся стилем Моррисетт.114115116 В 2004 году Перри работала с продюсером Гленном Баллардом над студийным альбомом, который не вышел в свет.117 Альбомы Teenage Dream и Prism вдохновлены шведской музыкой, где Перри ссылается на работы ABBA, Ace of Base, The Cardigans.118119120 Кинематограф и книги также оказывают влияние на Перри. Её мировое турне The California Dreams Tour вдохновлено произведениями «Алиса в Стране чудес» и «Удивительный волшебник из страны Оз».121122 Фильм «Колдовство» стал вдохновением для написания песни «Dark Horse», а песня «This Moment» отразила впечатления певицы от книги The Power of Now.123124 Перри исполняет «Dark Horse» во время Prismatic World Tour, 2013 год Вокальным диапазоном Перри является контральто.125 Все свои песни Перри пишет сама или в соавторстве с другими композиторами. Также она играет на гитаре: пишет песни дома и позже представляет их продюсерам. Все песни вдохновлены определёнными моментами жизни исполнительницы. Большинством тем с альбома One of the Boys являются законченные отношения, подростковые приключения и различные жизненные ситуации. В августе 2008 года Перри опровергла слухи, что её родители были против её музыкальной карьеры, заявив, что «они меня любят и поддерживают». Исполнительница заявила, что они не были удивлены песней «Ur So Gay». Перри пишет песни для других артистов, в том числе для Эшли Тисдейл («Time’s Up»), Селены Гомес («Rock God», «That’s More Like It»), Бритни Спирс («Passenger»), Игги Азалия («Black Widow»).126127128129130 Личная жизнь Кэти Перри встречалась с вокалистом американской группы Gym Class Heroes Трэвисом МакКойем, но в конце 2008 года рассталась с ним. Также она появилась в видео на песню этой группы «Cupid’s Chokehold».131 В 2009 году певица начала встречаться с британским комиком Расселом Брендом. Помолвка c Брендом состоялась в Индии в новогоднюю ночь.132 Бракосочетание пары состоялось также в Индии 23 октября 2010 года. 30 декабря 2011 года Рассел Бренд подал документы на развод, указав в причине «непреодолимые разногласия». Также стало известно, что бывший супруг Кэти не стал претендовать на половину имущества своей бывшей жены. Официально бракоразводный процесс был завершён 14 июля 2012 года.133. В 2012 году Кэти начала встречаться с музыкантом Джоном Майером, отношения с которым завершились летом 2015 года.134 В настоящее время поддерживают дружеские взаимоотношения.135 В феврале 2016 года Перри познакомилась с британским актером Орландо Блумом на 73-ей церемонии «Золотой глобус»136. С тех пор в прессе появились сообщения, что пара состоит в серьёзных отношениях137, хотя ни певица, ни актёр этого не подтвердили лично. Дискография Основная статья: Дискография Кэти Перри * Katy Hudson (2001) * One of the Boys (2008) * Teenage Dream (2010) * Prism (2013) Туры * Hello Katy Tour (2009) * California Dreams Tour (2011—2012) * Prismatic World Tour (2014—2015) Награды Основная статья: Список наград и номинаций Кэти Перри Достижения * Кэти Перри стала первым пользователем сайта Twitter, у которого число подписчиков превысило 50 миллионов138. На данный момент официальная страница Перри насчитывает свыше 80 миллионов подписчиков139. * Альбом «Teenage Dream» является первым альбомом среди исполнительниц, пять синглов с которого добрались до вершины американского чарта Billboard Hot 100.140 * Кэти Перри стала первым американским артистом, которому удалось возглавить российский радио-чарт Tophit. Исполнительница занимала первую позицию чарта с песней "Hot n Cold" 15 декабря 2008 года.141 * Перри является единственным артистом, чьи 6 синглов с одного альбома («Teenage Dream») возглавили чарт Billboard Pop Songs.142 * Перри является единственным артистом, чьи 5 синглов с одного альбома («Teenage Dream») возглавили чарт Billboard Adult Pop Songs.143 * Перри неоднократно устанавливала рекорды по самому высокому числу недельных ротаций. Синглы «California Gurls», «E.T.», «Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)» и «Roar» установили подобный рекорд. На данный момент, «Roar» удерживает данный рекорд с 16,065 недельных радиоротаций.144145 * Кэти является первым исполнителем, чьи два видеоклипа преодолели порог в миллиард просмотров на канале VEVO на YouTube.146 Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑''' Jay N. Miller. Katy Perry’s California dreams rock TD Garden (англ.). The Patriot Ledger (Jun 20, 2011). Проверено 15 июля 2012.Архивировано из первоисточника 7 августа 2012. # '''↑ Critic of Music: Vocal Range and Profile: Katy Perry # ↑''' Musical-Elegy • Katy Perry vocal range # '''↑ Кэти Перри впервые посетила африканский остров как посол доброй воли (рус.). Киевская правда (11 апреля 2013). Проверено 23 июня 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 24 июня 2013. # ↑''' Katy Perry Celebrates Year In Hot 100’s Top 10 | Billboard. # '''↑ Adele’s 'Someone Like You' Soars To No. 1 On Hot 100 | Billboard. # ↑''' RIAA — Recording Industry Association of America — January 28, 2014. # '''↑ Katy Perry First Confirmed Performer For Capital FM’s Jingle Bell Ball 2013 — Capital FM. # ↑''' Katy Perry To Headline Day One Of 2013 Jingle Bell Ball | Katy Perry | News | MTV UK. # '''↑ The Santa Barbara Independent Major League # ↑''' allmusic (((One of the Boys > Review))) # '''↑ Katy Perry: Part of Me — Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia # ↑''' Toonage — Features # '''↑ Katy Perry Exclusive Interview | The Star Scoop # ↑''' The Strangely Normal Tour — Phil Joel, Earthsuit, V*Enna & Katy Hudson — Earthsuit Concert Reviews — Epinions.com # '''↑ 'Kiss' Me, Katy | EW.com # ↑''' The Next Big Thing! Katy Perry — Blender # '''↑ http://www.allmusic.com/album/the-sisterhood-of-the-traveling-pants-original-soundtrack-mw0000344640 # ↑''' Katy Perry - "Blender" November 2008 (англ.). Just Jared. Проверено 7 октября 2008. # '''↑ Zack Rosen. Music: Katy Perry: The New Gay Interview (англ.). thenewgay.net (10 June 2008). Проверено 9 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Katy Perry stirs up knife controversy by posing with a spoon | Daily Mail Online # '''↑ The Sun # ↑''' Outrage as singer Katy Perry poses with a knife to 'look edgy' | Daily Mail Online # '''↑ http://tophit.ru/cgi-bin/trackinfo.cgi?id=15532 # ↑''' KATY PERRY on Twitter: "MORNIN'! TODAY'S the 1ST day back in the studio! I have lots of layers to get through, thankfully @greg_wells is there to do the peeling..." # '''↑ FMQB: Radio Industry News, Music Industry Updates, Nielsen Ratings, Music News and more! # ↑''' 3OH!3 feat. Katy Perry - Starstrukk - austriancharts.at # '''↑ norwegiancharts.com - Timbaland feat. Katy Perry - If We Ever Meet Again # ↑''' Gorillaz Refuse Katy Perry Collaboration | MTV UK # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' Katy Perry Divorce Song 'By The Grace of God' Recounts Russell Brand Split (англ.). Benge Nsenduluka (October 2, 2013).Проверено 9 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Katy Perry Speeds To No. 1 On Hot 100 (англ.). Billboard. Проверено 9 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Nick Levine. Katy Perry's 'California Gurls' storms to No.1 (англ.). www.digitalspy.co.uk (Jun 27 2010). Проверено 9 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Top 30 Summer Songs (англ.). Billboard (May 23, 2013). Проверено 9 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Silvio Pietroluongo. Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' Dethrones Eminem on Hot 100 (англ.). Billboard (September 08, 2010). Проверено 9 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Keith Caulfield. Katy Perry's 'PRISM' Shines At No. 1 On Billboard 200 (англ.). Billboard (October 30, 2013). Проверено 9 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection (англ.). www.amazon.com. Проверено 9 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Gary Trust. Katy Perry Holds Off Britney Spears Atop Hot 100 (англ.). Billboard (May 04, 2011). Проверено 9 февраля 2014. # ↑''' James Montgomery. Katy Perry's 'E.T.' Video Premieres -- Watch It Now! (англ.). MTV (Mar 31 2011). Проверено 9 февраля 2014. # '''↑ Willa Paskin. Katy Perry Makes Out With an Alien in New ‘E.T.’ Video (англ.). www.vulture.com (3/31/2011). Проверено 9 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Katy Perry Makes Hot 100 History: Ties Michael Jackson’s Record | Billboard. # '''↑ 2011 MTV Video Music Awards: Winners and Highlights | Rolling Stone # ↑''' Katy Perry’s 'The One That Got Away' Receives B.o.B-Assisted Remix | Billboard # '''↑ Russell Brand, Katy Perry Marriage Troubles: Actor Spotted Without Wedding Ring. # ↑''' Teenage Dream Complete Confection by Katy Perry | MTV. # '''↑ Katy Perry’s 'Part of Me' Debuts Atop Hot 100 | Billboard. # ↑''' Katy Perry: Part of Me — Movie Reviews — Rotten Tomatoes # '''↑ Weekend Box Office Results for July 6-8, 2012 — Box Office Mojo # ↑''' Past Winners Search | GRAMMY.com # '''↑ Katy Perry Won’t Rush New Album: «I Know Exactly The Record I Want To Make Next» — Capital FM. # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2 Katy Perry taped background vocals for 'Ooh La La' — UPI.com. # ↑''' Prism — Katy Perry | Credits | AllMusic. # '''↑ The Smurfs 2 (2013) — Full Cast & Crew — IMDb. # ↑''' The Smurfs 2 — Rotten Tomatoes. # '''↑ Katy Perry Launches Third Fragrance: Killer Queen | MTV Style. # ↑''' Katy Perry « Ariana Grande has the best female vocal in pop music today» // SiriusXM // Hits 1 — YouTube # '''↑ YouTube # ↑''' Entertainment News, Celebrity and Pop Culture — ABC News. # '''↑ Was Katy Perry’s AMAs Performance Really Racist? | Yahoo Music — Yahoo Music. # ↑''' American Music Awards: Katy Perry Performance, Racist Or Not? | TIME.com. # '''↑ American Music Awards 2013: Katy Perry’s opening act called out as racist — NY Daily News. # ↑''' Katy Perry accused of racism after geisha AMA costume: Watch — 3am & Mirror Online. # '''↑ Katy Perry Rides In On A 'Dark Horse,' Her Aptly Titled, Unexpected Hit (Updated) | Billboard. # ↑''' Katy Perry to Guest Curate Madonna’s Art for Freedom Project | Billboard. # '''↑ Katy Perry: The Prismatic World Tour with special guests Icona Pop (англ.). www.metroradioarena.co.uk (18TH NOVEMBER 2013).Проверено 9 февраля 2014. # ↑''' Katy Perry announces UK dates for Prismatic World Tour 2014 — Celebrity Gossip News — Reveal. # '''↑ 'First Stop UK!': Katy Perry Announces 'Prismatic' Arena Tour Dates — Celebrity Gossip, News & Photos, Movie Reviews, Competitions — Entertainmentwise. # ↑''' Two More UK Dates Added to THE PRISMATIC WORLD TOUR | Katy Perry # '''↑ Katy Perry Adds More ‘Prismatic’ Tour Dates " Radio.com News # ↑''' Katy Perry Adds 7th Melbourne Show To Prismatic Australian Tour 2014 — Plus More For Sydney + Brisbane! — Take 40 # '''↑ Lorde takes home two Grammys | Stuff.co.nz. # ↑''' Katy Perry's 'Dark Horse' Gallops to No. 1 On Hot 100 | Billboard # '''↑ One Direction Named Most Popular Recording Artist for 2013. Billboard. # ↑''' Metamorphosis Music (англ.). Проверено 17 июня 2014. # '''↑ Katy Perry Will Play This Year’s Super Bowl Halftime Show # ↑''' Report: Katy Perry will play halftime at Super Bowl XLIX — CBSSports.com # '''↑ Katy Perry to Perform at 2015 Super Bowl Halftime Show | E! Online # ↑''' Katy Perry Nominated for an Emmy for Super Bowl Halftime Performance|Billboard # '''↑ Watch Katy Perry Roar and Soar During Super Bowl Halftime Show | Rolling Stone # ↑''' Katy Perry’s wish list: A dance album and an acoustic record. | Boston Herald< # '''↑ Katy Perry to record an acoustic album | Nigerian Entertainment Today — Nigeria’s Number 1 Entertainment Daily # ↑''' Katy Perry wants acoustic album — TV3 Xposé Entertainment # '''↑ Katy named new face of Moschino!!. orlentertainment.com (10 июня 2015). Проверено 10 июня 2015. # ↑''' The World's Highest-Paid Celebrities. forbes.com. Проверено 28 июня 2015. # '''↑ Зак О'Маллей Гринберг. Звезда по имени Кэти: на чем зарабатывает самая богатая певица мира (рус.). Forbes. forbes.ru (10 июля 2015). Проверено 10 июля 2015. # ↑''' Greatest-hot-100-artists. billboard.com. Проверено 21 ноября 2015. # '''↑ Jason Lipshutz. Katy Perry's Next Album Due By 2016, Says Manager. billboard.com (22 мая 2015). Проверено 23 февраля 2016. # ↑''' Katy Perry Profile — Metacritic # '''↑ All 226 Clichés Uttered by Katy Perry on Her New Album, Listed # ↑''' One Of The Boys Reviews — Metacritic # '''↑ One of the Boys # ↑''' NME Album Reviews — Katy Perry — NME.COM # '''↑ Katy Perry, "Teenage Dream " | Billboard # ↑''' Inside Pulse | Katy Perry News: «Teenage Dreams» Debuts #1 on Billboard # '''↑ Katy Perry’s ‘Teenage Dream’ is NO.1 album in the US | Glamour Vanity # ↑''' Katy Perry Makes Hot 100 History: Ties Michael Jackson’s Record | Billboard # '''↑ Teenage Dream Review | Music Reviews and News | EW.com # ↑''' Katy Perry | Teenage Dream — CD Reviews # '''↑ Latest Album Reviews # ↑''' Katy Perry: Teenage Dream | Music Review | Slant Magazine # '''↑ Theater Loop — chicagotribune.com # ↑''' Prism Reviews — Metacritic # '''↑ Interview: Katy Perry — Hot N Bold — The Scotsman # ↑''' Katy Perry Grammy Style — Katy Perry Style Interview — Seventeen> # '''↑ Katy Perry Kisses and Tells | Women’s Health Magazine # ↑''' Teenage Dream — Katy Perry | Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards | AllMusic # '''↑ Teenage Dream | Album Reviews | Rolling Stone # ↑''' Katy Perry's Christian music roots in UnconditionallyThat's Normal # '''↑ Alanis Morissette on inspiring Katy Perry and the 'sisterhood' in modern music: Pressparty. # ↑''' Alanis Morissette Talks Touring, Inspiring Katy Perry and Carly Rae Jepsen — ABC News. # '''↑ Katy Perry hails Freddie Mercury and 'Killer Queen' as a major influence | News | NME.COM. # ↑''' Katy Perry Is A Royal Rebel In New ‘Killer Queen’ Perfume Commercial: Watch | Music News, Reviews, and Gossip on Idolator.com. # '''↑ VMusic — Music News — Latest local and international music news | V Music. # ↑''' The First Non-Christian Album Katy Perry Ever Heard Was ‘Jagged Little Pill’. # '''↑ Katy Perry 'Prism' Review | Album Reviews | Rolling Stone. # ↑''' Katy Perry Prism Album Review. # '''↑ Katy Perry: The artist masquerading as pop star — The Globe and Mail. # ↑''' The Simple Guide To Katy Perry — Chris Scott — Google Книги. # '''↑ Katy Perry’s New Album Inspired By ABBA And The Cardigans | Gigwise. # ↑''' Katy Perry Wants To Make New Music Her Fans Can 'Roller-Skate To' — Music, Celebrity, Artist News | MTV.com. # '''↑ PLAIN PICTURE PARADE » Blog Archive » Katy Perry says new album will be like The Cardigans. # ↑''' Music Review: Katy Perry California Dreams Concert | Real Style Network — Lifestyle. # '''↑ Review of Katy Perry California Dreams Tour | musiceyz. # ↑''' Katy Perry: Prism · The A.V. Club. # '''↑ Katy Perry sheds light on 'Prism' at L.A. preview event. # ↑''' Passarelas do Rock: Contraltos femininos do Pop:Divas na potência máxima! # '''↑ Crank It Up — Ashley Tisdale | Credits | AllMusic. # ↑''' When the Sun Goes Down — Selena Gomez,Selena Gomez & the Scene | Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards | AllMusic. # '''↑ A Year Without Rain — Selena Gomez,Selena Gomez & the Scene | Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards | AllMusic. # ↑''' Britney Jean — Britney Spears | Credits | AllMusic. # '''↑ The New Classic — Iggy Azalea | Credits | AllMusic # ↑''' Katy Perry to release Ur So Gay album / MusicRemedy # '''↑ Кэти Перри показала своё обручальное колечко # ↑''' Кэти Перри развелась с мужем # '''↑ Katy Perry, John Mayer split once again: report - NY Daily News # ↑''' Katy Perry, John Mayer leave California nightclub together - NY Daily News # '''↑ Golden Globes 2016: Katy Perry, Orlando Bloom Hang at Afterparty : People.com # ↑''' Katy Perry Spent Her Saturday With Orlando Bloom and His Son Flynn # '''↑ Кэти Перри первой преодолела барьер в 50 млн подписчиков в Twitter (рус.). NEWSru.com (1 февраля 2014). Проверено 1 февраля 2014. # ↑''' KATY PERRY (@katyperry). Twitter. Проверено 10 августа 2015. # '''↑ Katy Perry Makes Hot 100 History: Ties Michael Jackson's Record | Billboard # ↑''' Основные параметры ротации трека на радиостанциях, работающих в системе TOPHIT.RU # '''↑ Katy Perry Ties For Most Pop Songs No. 1s | Billboard # ↑''' Katy Perry Breaks Record On Billboard’s Adult Pop Songs Chart — Starpulse.com # '''↑ Katy Perry's 'E.T.' Lands Pop Songs Plays Record | Billboard # ↑''' http://www1.billboard.biz/bbbiz/photos/pdf/2013/TFMm1007.pdf # '''↑ Vevo — YouTube Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Официальный блог Katy Perry * Кэти Перри в «Твиттере» * Katy Perry (англ.) на сайте Internet Movie Database * Официальная страница Katy Perry (англ.) на сайте Myspace * Официальная страница Katy Perry в социальной сети Facebook * Видеоканал Katy Perry на YouTube * Официальный сайт парфюма Killer Queen от Katy Perry